Sin Remitente Aparente
by Sombra96
Summary: "Leyó de nuevo la pequeña carta acompañada al regalo y vacilo al leer los puntos suspensivos del final, no había un nombre ni una firma… Nunca lo había habido." PostHogwarts. ¿Drarry?
1. Parte I

Navidad, no son decoraciones ni regalos... Navidad es estar con quienes amamos y que nos aman. Es sentir que somos especiales y hacer sentir a los demás cuanto valen. Estar unidos no solo físicamente sino también por los corazones.

Este fic, habla de ello. =)

**Título:** Sin Remitente Aparente.  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Sombra96  
><strong>Géneros:<strong> Romance, ¿Navidad?  
><strong>Clasificación:<strong> NC-17 (Posiblemente)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es sin fines de lucro y para simplemente entrenerme y entrenerlos.

**Sin Remitente Aparente.**

Observo en silencio el brillante árbol de navidad que se encontraba en la sala, las luces de diferentes colores generaban la única fuente de luz que había en la habitación, cerro los ojos con cansancio y se dejo caer en el sillón escuchando como los pasos apresurados de la familia Weasley se precipitaban hacia la sala, faltaban pocos minutos para la medianoche. Para navidad.

.- ¡Harry, cariño! – la voz maternal de Molly le saco un momento de sus pensamientos, le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a la matrona Weasley mientras los demás se sentaban para esperar los regalos - ¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí, cariño?

.- No hace mucho – murmuro mientras a su lado Ginny se sentaba y entrelazaba sus dedos en un gesto conciliador, le dirigió una sonrisa falsa y clavo de nuevo sus ojos en el brillante árbol – Simplemente estaba pensando...

.- Harry, yo quería… - Pero antes de que la pelirroja pudiera terminar de hilar su oración el grito de jubilo de Ron atrajo la atención hacia el árbol, justo donde comenzaba a aparecer una montaña de cajas de diferentes colores y tamaños.

De pronto la sala de convirtió en un mar rojo de cabelleras que iban de un lugar a otro, con los paquetes en los brazos y sonrisas bailando en sus rosados labios, el cabello castaño de Hermione se confundió entre los demás mientras trataba de alcanzar un paquete con su nombre.

.- Este es para ti, hermano – Ron le tendió un pequeño paquete de envoltura verde oscura que tenia su nombre escrito con una caligrafía pulcra – No tiene remitente aparente… Como todo los años.

Lo recibió en silencio y con una sonrisa delicada le agradeció a Ron que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar más regalos con su nombre. Soltó un suspiro divertido al ver como Ginny sonreía con dulzura y parecía entretenida en entregarle un regalo al pequeño Teddy que era cargado por Andrómeda en un rincón. Ella siempre había sido esa chica que había considerado perfecta y era consciente de que seria una gran madre y esposa; y aunque en el pasado había considerado seriamente planear un futuro con la pelirroja, ahora que ella aprecia estar dispuesta no podía estar más que resignado… No la amaba como más que a una hermana.

Miro el pequeño paquete entre sus brazos y se levanto del sillón con parsimonia silenciosa, dejando que la familia Weasley disfrutara el momento de abrir sus regalos sin su presencia y se deslizo hacia afuera de la pequeña casa de madera.

El aire frío de la medianoche le dio de lleno en el rostro y meció su desarreglado cabello, cerró los ojos durante unos segundos para sentir la brisa y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras sus manos retiraban la envoltura del pequeño paquete. Y entonces se encontró con un pequeño libro negro de cuero, con detalles dorados en sus bordes; abrió el pequeño libro meciendo sus hojas a la par de la ventisca y al suelo cubierto de nieve cayo una pequeña hoja de papel doblada.

"_He marcado cada fecha que puede significar algo para ti: Tu cumpleaños y los cumpleaños y el aniversario de tus padres, la fecha de cumpleaños de tu padrino y amigos cercanos, recordatorios de eventos importantes de tu vida y otras cosas similares… Lo demás que debes recordar ya las añadirás tú._

_Pero recuerda esto: Nunca debes olvidar ni uno de los detalles que hacen de tu vida algo especial, no por ser quien venció al Señor Tenebroso, sino por ser... Harry, Harry Potter._

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Y que este año este plagado de paz, prosperidad y amor en tu vida._

…"

Asintió en silencio y observo la pulcra caligrafía en letra roja y verde que marcaba cada fecha que podía significar algo en la pequeña agenda que tenia en sus manos. Leyó de nuevo la pequeña carta acompañada al regalo y vacilo al leer los puntos suspensivos del final, no había un nombre ni una firma… Nunca lo había habido.

Había sido en primer año cuando el primero de esos regalos apareció bajo el árbol con su nombre escrito en una pequeña tarjeta que rezaba _"Feliz Navidad"_; una caja de ranas de chocolates y otros dulces había terminado por ser olvidada sobre su cama cuando la capa de invisibilidad se poso en sus manos. En segundo año el regalo fue un pequeño marco rojo y dorado con una fotografía de Hermione, Ron y él sentados bajo un árbol cerca al lago del colegio, una foto que había sido tomada a la intemperie y Harry se descubrió pensando quien podría haber sacrificado su tiempo en tomar aquella foto como un recuerdo especial para él.

Pero el pequeño paquete que en tercer año estaba bajo el árbol fue algo que nunca pudo esperarse… Fue otro marco y otra fotografía, esta vez el marco era ovalado y verde con plata y la fotografía era vieja y un poco roída por el tiempo… Sirius Black y James Potter sonreían mientras una feliz Lily Evans tenia un brazo sobre los hombros de un Remus Lupin cruzados de brazos. El pequeño mensaje junto al regalo decía un corto _"Encontré esto en las cosas de mi familia, espero pueda darte una feliz navidad y un poco mas de luz a tu vida"_, y nada mas... Harry jamás aprecio un regalo como aquel y por lo tanto quedo siendo algo que solo él podía saber, que solo él podía ver.

En cuarto año el mensaje recitaba "_Espero que Weasley y tu estén pronto como antes. Cuídate en las pruebas, no confíes en nadie que no seas tú y ¡Feliz Navidad! (Debes repasar tus pasos de baile, el campeón debe hacerlo con excelencia)_", el pequeño regalo no era mas que una replica en miniatura del cáliz de fuego que tenia escrito su nombre en letras doradas, como si le hubiera ganado en realidad. Para quinto año recibió un pequeño pergamino con la caligrafía perfecta diciendo "_Ella sospecha, cuida a quienes aceptas en tu grupo. ¡Feliz Navidad! Suerte con tu ejercito de Dumbledore y recuerda no digas mentiras._", esta vez no había regalo, solo la pequeña nota y una insignia con la marca de la Brigada Inquisitorial.

Sexto año lo sorprendió una nota que recitaba _"Deja de meterte donde no te llaman y dedícate explícitamente a lo que te conviene."_, no había ni un deseo de Feliz Navidad como en los anteriores regalos pero para Harry ya estaba implícito en el pequeño libro de hechizos especiales de las artes oscuras que venia con la nota. Pero con la muerte de Dumbledore y la guerra tan cerca, no pudo evitar pensar que ya no habría más regalos bajo el árbol con su nombre escrito en letra verde. Siempre había tenido la excusa de que el anciano director era el remitente o que con la guerra nadie tendría tiempo de pensar en buscarle un regalo, pero la navidad de ese año… Meses después del final de la guerra, con él y sus amigos tratando de reponerse, se encontró con el pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo rojo…

"_¡Lo has logrado! ¡Nos has salvado! Siempre supe que lo harías. Pero no puedes olvidar que antes de su (nuestro) héroe… Eres Harry y eso siempre ha de ser lo más importante. ¡Feliz Navidad!" _Una pluma blanca que tenia un pequeño trozo de papel en el extremo recitando **Hedwig** le saludo esa navidad y el solo pudo echarse a llorar con la delicada pluma en sus manos.

Los regalos habían variado pero las pequeñas notas siempre decían un delicado Feliz Navidad y algún mensaje sobre el regalo en general… Ni un solo año había faltado el regalo sin remitente y siempre resultaba ser aquel pequeño detalle que hacia su navidad especial, solo podía desear saber quien era… Tal vez para darle las gracias por tales detalles, por conocerle mejor que nadie…

.- Harry cariño, ya vamos a cenar – la voz alegre de Molly le llamo desde adentro, le dedico una sonrisa al cielo oscuro y se dio la vuelta para entrar en la casa.

El ambiente alegre y cálido que rebosaba en la casa Weasley era desbordante y le atrapo desde que puso un pie en el pequeño comedor, Hermione le sonrió desde su lugar junto a Ron mientras los demás miembros de la familia y sus invitados se sentaban en la mesa y comentaban los regalos que habían recibido ese año.

.- Mamá ha tenido que coser muchos suéteres este año, ¿No, Charlie? – rio George mientras levantaba con una mano el suéter rojo con su nombre escrito – Ya tenemos muchos en la colección, Molly. El año que viene podrías hacer mas bien unos pantalones – Ron asintió apoyando lo dicho por su hermano y solo recibió un caluroso beso de su madre sobre su cabellera.

.- ¿Qué te han dado a ti, Harry? – Ginny le sonrió desde el extremo de la mesa y entonces se convirtió en el centro de atención de las miradas de todos los presentes.

.- Nada nuevo, Ginny – sonrió en respuesta y dio las gracias a cada uno de los que habían tenido un detalle con él ese año pero que por estar afuera no había visto sino hasta ese momento, fue entonces cuando el pequeño Teddy se sentó a su lado con una sonriente Andrómeda - ¿Y a ti que te han dado, Teddy? – le paso una mano por el castaño cabello y el niño le miro ilusionado por el gesto.

.- Oh, dulces y ropa – rio el pequeño niño señalándole la montaña de regalos que tenia en el rincón, los demás sonrieron encantados por el pequeño de seis años mientras Molly comenzaba a servir la cena de navidad que todos habían preparado – Y mi tío me ha enviado un lindo dragón de peluche – y entonces Teddy le tendió un pequeño peluche con forma de dragón de color rojo y manchas negras, él parecía gratamente complacido con el regalo de su tío – Tío Draco siempre me envía cosas bonitas cuando no puede verme en navidad – sonrió mientras todos se quedaban de pronto en silencio.

La realidad de la familia Malfoy no se tocaba desde que habían abandonado Inglaterra unos años atrás, justo después de ser exonerados en el juicio y que Draco Malfoy, por plena iniciativa pidiera perdón a todos los que en algún momento lastimo durante la guerra y antes de ella, entre ellos a Harry y los Weasley… Luego de eso, los Malfoy tomaron lo que les quedaba de su fortuna y se marcharon a Italia, junto a los Zabini, aunque tanto Harry como los Weasley eran consientes de que Andrómeda había permitido que Draco se acercara a Teddy cuando este se lo pidió.

.- ¿Y que mas te ha enviado el tío Draco, Teddy? – hablo de primero el señor Weasley que con la mirada incito al niño a que siguiera hablando.

.- Pues… Me envió una carta – sonrió mientras se paraba en el asiento para poder ser visto – Léela, abuela.

Andrómeda sonrió mientras desdoblaba la pequeña hoja delicadamente doblaba y comenzaba a leer: .- "_Querido Teddy… Espero esta navidad sea maravillosa para ti y que la pases con quienes mas te quieren. De verdad lamento no estar ahí pero he tenido que trabajar en el hospital esta semana y me fue imposible viajar. Dale un gran beso y un abrazo de mi parte a la abuela y dile que espero que el medallón con la foto de tus padres le guste, lo mande hacer especial mente para ella_ – de pronto Andrómeda para de leer para observar el rostro consternado de todos los sentados en la mesa, nadie esperaba algo así de Draco Malfoy y entonces fue Molly quien con una sonrisa la incito a seguir – _Por cierto, he oído que pasaras noche buena con la familia Weasley, dales a todos un gran abrazo, ellos son tu familia y estoy seguro estarán muy contentos de tenerte por ahí. Espero pases una noche increíble con ellos y que todo lo que te den te guste. Recuerda que hay que agradecer lo que se tiene, Ted. Ojala mi humilde regalo te guste, es algo que me dieron cuando era un bebe y que me gustaría que tuvieras. Te quiere. El tío Draco._"

.- ¡Vaya! Jamás espero algo así de Malfoy – murmuro Ron por lo bajo.

.- Draco ha cambiado mucho durante todos estos años – Andrómeda musito aquello mientras acomodaba a Teddy en su silla para comenzar a comer – Pero bueno… ¿Empezamos o que?

Y de pronto lo anterior paso a un segundo plano mientras la comida pasaba a los platos y todos comenzaban a degustarla, la señora Weasley siempre había hecho un trabajo excelente en navidad y ese año no se había quedado atrás.

.- Harry – la voz infantil de Teddy le llamo la atención mientras terminaba de masticar el pastel de calabaza que acababa de probar, le sonrió en respuesta invitándolo a seguir – Tío Draco también te menciono en la carta, padrino – y el niño le tendió la pequeña hoja con los ojos brillando de emoción, la recibió y le acaricio el cabello con un gesto de amor, adoraba a ese niño.

Abrió con cuidado la blanca hoja de papel, esperando encontrarse con las palabras de Draco sobre él y ante sus ojos apareció una pulcra caligrafía en color verde… El aire pareció abandonarle y el mundo dio vueltas durante unos segundos.

Era la misma letra… La letra que cada navidad le daba los deseos de paz y felicidad, la letra que acompañaba los regalos mas hermosos que alguien pudiera darle… ¿Era la letra de Draco Malfoy?

**…**

Me salió un poco largo, así que lo dividí en dos partes.

La siguiente y ultima parte la publicare el 24, pero lo hare solo si a ustedes les ha gustado y desean leer el final. =)

Gracias por leer la historia.  
>Espero les haya gustado.<p>

Acepto críticas, dudas, recomendaciones o cualquier comentario (Menos ofensivo).

Sombra96


	2. Parte II

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! **

**Título:** Sin Remitente Aparente.  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Sombra96  
><strong>Géneros:<strong> Romance, ¿Navidad?  
><strong>Clasificación:<strong> R (Posiblemente)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling. Esto es sin fines de lucro y para simplemente entrenerme y entrenerlos.

He aquí la última parte de mi pequeña historia. Me quedo un poco extraña debo decir pero igual espero les guste y capten el mensaje que quise dar (Además Draco me quedo un poco más OCC).

A leer...

* * *

><p><strong>Parte II<strong>

…

Apoyo su frente contra el frío cristal en un intento vano de alejar los pensamientos negativos que comenzaban a inundarlo. Había perdido otro paciente esa noche, en navidad. No había tenido oportunidad de hacer algo por el joven que llego en la camilla y solo pudo limitarse a cerrarle los ojos donde dos pupilas azul marino le miraban fijamente.

.- Dr. Malfoy ya puede marcharse a casa a descansar, yo puedo encargarme de los pacientes que lleguen en el resto del turno – la voz amigable de la joven medimaga pareció sacarlo un momento de sus cavilaciones sobre la injusticia de la vida mas se limito a levantar los hombros y dejarlos caer en un gesto de desinterés hacia lo que ella había manifestado – Draco, escúchame… Se que este es un trabajo muy difícil y que tenemos que lidiar con cosas horribles pero cuando escogimos este camino éramos consientes de que…

.- Eso no lo hace menos difícil, Dra. Divella – murmuro en respuesta mientras se alejaba de la ventana y se dejaba caer con poca elegancia sobre el sillón de cuero negro que un rincón de su oficina descansaba – Ese chico murió en mis brazos y no tenia más de 16 años, Alessandra… Y ver a su familia destrozada, me recuerda a Vincent Crabbe, a la guerra y no… No es algo muy bueno de recordar.

.- Para nadie es bueno, cariño – la joven pelinegra se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano con suavidad, con ternura y amor – Pero algunas veces es necesario, Draco. Escogiste este trabajo para poder ayudar, hacer algo por los demás y en algún momento tendrás que enfrentarte a esas cosas del pasado, es inevitable – la italiana le sonrío con dulzura – A veces Blaise se levanta en la noche acosado por las pesadillas y yo no puedo hacer nada mas que sentarme a su lado, tomar su mano y hacerle sentir que estoy ahí para él. Que siempre voy a estarlo, así como voy estarlo para ti si es necesario.

.- Blaise tuvo mucha suerte de casarse contigo – mención mientras a su mente acudía la imagen lejana de cuando era un adolescente y soñaba en secreto con una vida acompañado, una vida nada comparada a la que tenía ahora; luego de tanto daño y dolor, lo único que le quedaba era el sentimiento de que estaba haciendo las cosas bien… Por fin.

.- Podrías hacerlo, ¿sabes? – Dijo ella con el sentimiento de la resignación aflorando en su voz – Simplemente acepta la oferta de San Mungo y el ministerio de magia para trabajar en Inglaterra. Regresar a Londres te haría mucho bien y tendrías la oportunidad de buscar a…

.- ¿Estas segura de poder con el turno sola, Alessa? – se puso de pie con un movimiento rápido y se dirigió a su escritorio, donde solo dos fotografías adornaban la superficie de manera.

La mujer suspiro ante la acción del rubio de omitir aquel tema y se puso de pie también, acercándose a su amigo y compañero mientras miraba las dos fotografías. Un sonriente niño de unos cinco años y cabello castaño junto a una mujer pelinegra con nacientes canas blancas le sonreían a la cámara, la otra fotografía era un poco más vieja pero infinitamente más especial: Un joven de cabello negro revuelto y ojos esmeralda miraba hacia otro lado, una foto improvisada de alguien que no había notado el flash de la cámara unas horas después de haber ganado la guerra.

.- Por supuesto que puedo, cariño – asintió en respuesta a su pregunta – Aún tienes tiempo de tomar un traslador y llegar a Londres para celebrar con tu tía y Teddy, Draco – mas ese ultimo comentario fue, nuevamente, ignorado.

.- Entonces me marcho a casa. Ha sido un día especialmente largo, visite a mis padres en el ancianato y luego hice mi visita semanal al orfanato para llevarles algunos regalos a los niños. Tener que encargarme de los pacientes ha sido una tarea ardua para este día de hoy – recito con voz monótona mientras se quitaba la bata blanca que lo identificaba como el medico especialista más importante de todo el hospital – Así que solo me espera un reconfortante sesión de sueño.

Y dándole un delicado beso en la mejilla a su amiga, se dirigió a la salida de su oficina sin mirar atrás, había aprendido a marcharse sin tener que sufrir decepciones y había terminado aplicando eso a toda su vida. Irse sin retroceder para no salir lastimado siempre había sido lo mejor que podía hacer. Incluso había dejado en el pasado al chico prepotente, egoísta, orgullosa y poco amigable que había llegado a ser para convertirse en el tipo de imagen de la rectitud, de la presencia… Pero no se sentía el mismo, el sentimiento de abandono seguía ahí por más que intentara negarlo.

Alessandra Divella de Zabini rió con amargura al ver salir a Draco y camino con andar suave hacia la puerta, posando su delicada mano sobre le interruptor de la luz. Sus ojos color ámbar viajaron a la fotografía del joven moreno que miraba distraído hacia otro lado. De esa forma había sido toda la vida de Draco, amando a alguien que nunca se había dignado a mirarlo a pesar de que el rubio era incapaz de siquiera pensar en amar a alguien más.

.- No sabes cuanta suerte tienes… Ni una pizca de idea de lo afortunado que eres al tener el corazón de un hombre así. Ojala sepas valorarlo, Harry Potter. – murmuro al especio vacío mientras a pagaba la luz y cerraba la puerta – Ojala lo sepas valorar.

A ella le quedaba un turno largo de trabajo viendo personas luchar por su vida pero Draco debía seguir luchando contra si mismo y su deseo de terminar con todo. Y eso… Era un más difícil y triste que cualquier cosa.

…

Cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo – en el cual, en un pasado remoto, había brillado un tatuaje maldito - mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus pálidas mejillas y la oscuridad de su vació apartamento comenzaba a asfixiarlo con mas fuerza. Se sentía perdido en un mundo donde no lograba encajar como debía. El gran medimago especialista en hechizo de artes oscuras. Hechizos que en algún momento él pronuncio contra alguien más. El gran Dr. Malfoy, no era más que una farsa de una vida patética, de una existencia miserable. Había pasado los últimos años de su vida tratando de arreglar lo que había hecho cuando era tan solo un niño asustado pero no podía huir de si mismo… Nada podía alejarlo de aquello.

Entre abrió sus grises ojos y los poso en la pequeña fotografía que tenia sobre su chimenea, el rostro sonriente de Harry Potter el día en que había puesto final al calvario de la guerra, le saludo. Solo tenía dos fotografías del niño-que-vivió, una en su oficina y una en su chimenea, como un recordatorio de lo que más amaba pero que nunca tendría. Cerró entonces los ojos y se dejo arrastrar por los recuerdos de una época triste pero que siempre tenía una luz al final, unos ojos color esmeralda que terminaban por guiar sus pasos en la oscuridad del miedo y el dolor.

.- _"Por cierto, Teddy. Dale un fuerte abrazo a tu padrino Harry, es una fecha muy especial y él es la persona más especial que yo he conocido, que ha llenado mi vida de luz cuando lo necesitaba y aún hoy sigue siendo la estrella guía. Así que dale un abrazo y deséale una feliz navidad. Eso si, Ted. No le digas que es de parte mía."_ – se puso de pie asustado por la repentina lectura de una de las cartas enviadas a su sobrino, la única persona a la que se permitía expresarle sus sentimiento. Observo con pánico la sombra junto a su chimenea y el par de ojos brillante de color esmeralda que le observaban - ¿Ya te has divertido bastante, Malfoy?

.- ¿Quién eres? ¿Y de que estas hablando? – pregunto aún sabiendo de antemano tal respuesta, aunque deseaba en el fondo haber equivocado aquel tono de voz. Empuño su varita con fuerza mientras trataba de respirar con tranquilidad pero entonces algo cayo a sus pies y el sonido del cristal rompiéndose se pareció bastante al de su corazón al observar el rostro de Harry Potter frente a él.

.- ¿Te has divertido o no? Supongo que para ti a sido muy entretenido enviarme regalos durante todos estos años, Malfoy. ¿Qué ganabas con eso? ¿Burlarte o que? – los ojos verde relampagueaban mientras le atravesaban y el solo se limito a bajar la cabeza observando la foto que cuando estaba en tercer año robo del álbum familiar para enviársela. Solo había querido alegrarlo al descubrir quienes eran los que aparecían en ella… Solo había querido sacarle una sonrisa.

.- ¿Potter? – Su voz salió dispareja pero aún así logro impregnar su roto tono con el típico desprecio que siempre le había demostrado al otro - ¿Qué rayos haces en mi casa, Potter? ¿No te basta con tu maldita vida perfecta que tiene que venir a joder la mía?

.- Tu has estado jodiendo mi vida, Malfoy… - el tono era peligroso y Draco no pudo recordar haber escuchado aquel silbido en la voz del Potter… nunca lo había visto de aquella forma y en vez de sentir miedo, no puedo evitar culparse por aquello.

.- Sinceramente, Potter. Debes buscarte una mejor excusa para venir a irrumpir en mi apartamento – ignoro por completo el latido acelerado de su maltrecho corazón mientras los ojos del otro traspasaban los suyos – Por si no estas informado, soy un medimago, Potty. Y necesito descansar para poder ir a trabajar mañana.

.- Respóndeme, Malfoy. ¿Qué sacabas de todo esto? – Mas no respondió y se limito a retroceder dos pasos, todo parecía demasiado rápido como para ser algo real - ¡Maldita sea, respóndeme! ¿Esto es tú idea bizarra de un juego? ¿Jugar con mis sentimientos luego de que salve a tus padres de ir a Azkaban? ¿De que te salve a ti? ¿Acaso eres tan cruel y retorcido para hacer algo así por simple placer de humillarme?

Y no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedo ahí de pie, tratando de respirar con normalidad y de conservar su calma, de poner su mascara de indiferencia. Pero le era, francamente, imposible. No podía ni siquiera pensar con normalidad teniendo frente a si mismo a Harry Potter. Quien le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, esperando una respuesta sobre el porque le había enviado pequeños regalos desde el mismo año que se conocieron.

Sus rodillas chocaron con los cristales rotos de la fotografía mientras sus manos los apartaban sin ningún cuidado de la pequeña imagen que comenzaba a mancharse con su sangre. Y no lo miro mientras se la tendió con las gotas de sangre cayendo al suelo y resbalándose por sus antebrazos, no lo miro porque no se sentía lo suficientemente capaz de hacerlo.

.- Yo solo quería hacerte feliz – murmuro con la voz rota, ni siquiera había sido consciente de que estaba llorando. Que nuevamente su destruido corazón sufría por Potter. Por la lejanía, por el paso del tiempo y por el profundo amor no correspondido y tantas veces demostrado en regalos vanos que solo buscaban una sonrisa desinteresada – Ver el brillo en tus ojos. Hacerte sentir que primero que Potter, eres Harry y que necesitas ser salvado porque ya has salvado durante mucho tiempo a los demás.

.- ¿Eso significo para ti? – y esta vez fue Harry el que toco el suelo con sus rodillas, quedando a la misma altura mientras con delicadeza retiraba la foto de sus manos y se manchaba las suyas con la sangre de Draco - ¿De verdad, soy todo eso?

.- Desde primer año, cuando rechazaste mi mano – fue la débil respuesta del rubio, había perdido la batalla contra todos y la derrota que más dolía, era la de que le demostraba que… Nunca había sido una figura realmente importante en al vida de Harry – Hasta ahora, siempre, siempre ha sido así.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los protectores brazos del moreno rodear su tembloroso cuerpo, las lágrimas del de ojos esmeralda se mezclaron con las suyas mientras sus labios, por primera vez en sus vidas, buscaban un contacto ansiado y que creían… Jamás alcanzarían.

…

Entrelazaron sus manos; demostrando la profundidad de aquel acto entre los dos; mientras sus pieles se rozaban con los suaves movimientos de sus cuerpos. El cabello rubio se fundió con la almohada blanca mientras el tono negro cubría los ojos esmeralda que se perdían en un profundo pozo color plata.

.- Gracias… - murmuro con la voz entrecortada mientras depositaba suaves besos en el cuello del rubio que gemía bajo su cuerpo – Muchas gracias, Draco – y embistió con más rapidez que antes en aquel cuerpo que solo lo había y podría recibirlo a él – Por amarme como me has amado durante todos estos años.

.- Considérate afortunado… ¡M-mas! – trato de sonar con su antiguo tono de voz orgulloso pero fallo estrepitosamente mientras enredaba sus largas piernas entorno a la cadera del moreno - Solo… ¡Ah!... Podría amarte a ti, Potter – y no pudo decir nada mas mientras se aferraba a la mano del moreno y terminaba por entregarle lo ultimo que quedaba de él. El Potter ya tenía su alma, su corazón y su cuerpo.

.- Y va seguir siendo así… - respondió con el corazón golpeando contra su pecho con ritmo emocionado, estaba seguro de que podía escuchar los latidos del propio corazón de Draco. Mientras por la ventana comenzaba a entrar la débil luz de la mañana de navidad – Te amo…

…

"_Apreciado Sr. Draco Malfoy._

_Me encuentro gratamente complacida por su decisión de aceptar nuestro ofrecimiento de trabajo aquí en el Ministerio de Magia como medimago jefe de la sección de investigación de Artes Oscuras en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y el que haya aceptado el puesto de Subdirector y encargado de la planta de Daño por Encantamientos en el hospital de San Mungo. Aunque aún tengo serias dudas del porque termino por aceptar nuestra oferta luego de haberla rechazado exactamente ocho veces desde que se la planteamos pero la paciencia apremia y esto es una muestra de ello, Sr. Malfoy._

_Tanto el Ministro de Magia (El Sr. Percy Weasley) como yo nos comprometemos a mantener los acuerdos que enviamos junto a su pedido de traslado de Italia a Londres, entre los que se incluye su sueldo en ambos empleos, sus horarios y las distintas obligaciones con el hospital de San Mungo y la Investigación de las Consecuencias de las Artes Oscuras._

_No me queda mas que reafirmarle cuan honrados nos sentimos de tenerlo en nuestras filas, un hombre con usted, que aún siendo tan joven tiene una gran especialización y diversos proyectos de investigación adelantados. Estamos completamente seguros que con su ayuda conseguiremos grandes avances en el campo del tratamiento de las consecuencias del uso irresponsable de maldiciones de magia oscura._

_Gracias de nuevo. Y esperamos tenerlo en menos de dos semanas por aquí para presentarle sus instalaciones de trabajo y a quienes tendrá a cargo._

_Hermione Granger de Weasley._

_Directora del Dpto. de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica._

_Posdata: Mis sinceras felicitaciones por su relación con el Jefe de Aurores del ministerio británico y amigo intimo mío, Harry Potter."_

…

**1 año después.**

Las luces del árbol brillaban con una fuerza singular mientras las pelirrojas cabezas buscaban los regalos bajo el árbol y repartían a cada uno el correspondiente, Ron y Hermione les sonrieron desde el otro lado de la habitación donde un sonriente Teddy jugaba con un pequeño tren. Molly mostro una sonrisa orgullosa al observar el rostro de espasmo de sus hijos al abrir las cajas con unos pantalones negros con sus respectivos nombres bordados en una esquina de la tela.

.- Fueron ustedes los que me pidieron pantalones – rió la mujer mientras continuaba repartiendo sus regalos y le tendía una pequeña caja al rubio que pasaba su primera navidad con la ruidosa familia – Este es para ti, cariño.

Y Draco no pudo hacer más que sonreír al descubrir el suéter color verde Slytherin con su nombre grabado en hilo plateado. Ahora era parte de esa familia y el simple pensamiento pareció satisfacerlo. Con un alegre y renovado "Gracias" a la matriarca Weasley se permitió sacar un pequeño paquete de papel de regalo rojo brillante y se lo tendió a Harry sin decir nada más.

"_Gracias por enseñarme que la vida sigue aunque uno crea que no es así. Gracias por abrirme tu corazón y permitirme un lugar en él. Jamás llegue a esperar tan grande regalo y aún así lo recibí._

_Te envié durante años una parte de mi corazón y mi alma en los pequeños regalos que dejaba bajo tu árbol sin una firma aparente y como único destinatario tu corazón. Ahora el regalo que te doy, son todos esos pedazos unidos… Lo más preciado que tengo y lo que he guardado con recelo… Mi corazón entero._

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Te ama, Draco."_

Un pequeño relicario con una fotografía dentro, dos rostros sonrientes con los ojos brillantes. Un Harry y un Draco unidos por el pequeño pedazo de papel y junto a él, un marco ovalado con una fotografía de unos viejos amigos cuando estaban en Hogwarts con ligeras manchas de sangre seca en sus bordes.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír mientras entrelazaba sus dedos, esta vez no había un paquete sin firma… Esta vez no era un trozo del corazón del remitente y el suyo propio. Esta vez (Y para siempre) sería dos corazones al completo.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado mi humilde historia y el final (Si quieren un epilogo mejor, solo díganlo)... =) La escribí de corazón.<p>

Así que si quieren hacerme feliz esta navidad solo deben dejarme un comentario diciendo lo que les pareció la historia, les gusto o no. Yo acepto todo (Menos ofensas). Y eso me hace muy feliz.

Gracias por leer la historia.  
>Espero les haya gustado.<p>

Sombra96

PD: Si quieren que los niños del mundo reciban hoy sus regalos de navidad dejen un comentario y yo dejare libre a Santa... Muajajaja.

No, ya enserio...

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


End file.
